tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan
Morgan was an Imperial Nightblade and a Vampire. He was an independent underground smuggler and had his own secret private organization of highly-trained Nightblades, whose group name remains unknown to even many underground organizations, like much of his background. He was known as the Reaper of Cheydinhal by some of his 'friends', and is feared by those who knew his true name. Early life & Personality Little is known of Morgan and his early life, but it can be safely presumed that he has lived in the life of underground organizations and crime throughout Tamriel. Morgan is a man of his word, and is usually calm and collected. He is cunning and cautious, never telling the whole truth in a trade. One example was his encounter/interactions with Augustus Mede, when Morgan refused to tell the Colovian Tyrant of his true allegiance, but decided to assist him with an small group of elite soldiers nonetheless. He is loyal to the Mede Dynasty and his organization is responsible for the murder of Jo'Khar's parents, and his subsequent transformation into a vampire. He supported the Empire by smuggling illegal equipment such as weapons and armor behind the scenes. He tried to heal his vampirism by making a deal with Clavicus Vile, which is what led him to a Khajiit family in Skyrim, whom he killed as part of the deal. However the Daedric Prince didn't fullfil his end of the bargain. Only later did he find out that one of the Khajiit survived the attack. He found a small fortune in the home of the Khajiit and used it to improve his smuggling organization. Known to his comrades as a merciless pragmatist, Morgan does whatever it takes not to win, but to get out alive. Rarely anyone who crossed blades or unarmed combat with him ever survived, and those who did usually learned not to cross the ancient vampire. As a pragmatist, he did not believe in moral high ground, seeing everyone as a killer like himself, one way or another. RPs Character Form *Class: Nightblade *Skills: Master One-Handed, Expert Block/Light Armor, Adept Restoration/Sneak/Alteration *Spells: Close Wounds, Detect Life, Ash Shell, Teleport, Ironflesh, Telekinesis *Powers: Voice of the Emperor, Vampire's Sight, Embrace of Shadows *Equipment: Rough Leather Armor Return of the Septim Dynasty III Morgan was reflecting on his past. He thought about Clavicus Vile's bargain with him, power and a cure for vampirism in exchange for killing some Khajiits and kidnapping a helpless feeble girl. However the Prince had lied, and he must have known the consequences of the vampire's actions. He watched Morgan commit those crimes and now his whole world had gone mad. Wars tore the land apart. Corruption within the Empire rotted. And now his murder of those 2 Khajiits many years back had come back to bite him. A mad Khajiit roamed the land in search of him, seeking revenge. Along with an argonian. As his spies told him. He thought about preparing a surprise for them, as how they will prepare surprises for him. Morgan was busy writing a letter to the Emperor that he successfully smuggled high-quality ebony weapons and armor to Cyrodiil from Skyrim. One of Morgan's mercenaries told him that they had some news. He asked what. The man replied that the Khajiit and the Argonian had arrived in Solitude, coming from Hammerfell. Morgan ordered his man to be vigilant and keep the transactions in all operations far more quiet. The mercenary nodded and left. Morgan sent one of his agents to the Imperial City to meet with the Emperor. The agent brought a message that the vampire wrote for Augustus. It told the Emperor that everything was going smoothly for the smuggling operations. He informed the Emperor that a shipment of ebony weapons and armor to doorstep thanks to his contacts. He also received a bunch of new recruits from the selection process. He wrote about Augustus' paranoia, but urged the Emperor that there was still a chance to win the war. He told of the new branch of his operations that was opened: assassination and shill jobs; saying that if he needed anyone dead or framed to just send him a letter. There was a note that all the smuggling operations would now be kept silent, due to a mad Khajiit trying to stop their business. He assured that the cat will be taken care of. He wrote to Augustus that he was always willing to serve you until the end. Morgan was writing another letter about smuggling more weapons and armor towards Cyrodiil from Skyrim. He heard a crashing sound from his office and turned around. He saw a hooded Khajiit slit the throat of one of his subordinates. Morgan then drew his Daedric Dagger and the Khajiit drew his Ebony Dagger. He asked the Khajiit if he was here to settle a debt. The Khajiit said he won't make it easy for Morgan. The two then engaged in combat. They were equal in skill. So Morgan had to devise a strategy to counter and kill the Khajiit. After 23 minutes of brutal fighting, the Khajiit decided to attack Morgan with his dagger backhanded. Morgan easily countered and stabbed the Khajiit in the back before everything went black. Morgan awoke, realizing he had just suffered a bad dream. An initiate told Morgan they were awaiting his orders on the confirmation of the payment to the contacts, as the contractor was waiting downstairs. He said he'd be down shortly. The initiate then took his leave. Morgan walked towards a chest and opened it with his key. Inside was his equipment: a Daedric Dagger, an Enhanced Steel Crossbow, 60 Steel Bolts, 5 Potions of Healing, and 2 Potions of Blood. Morgan grabbed one Potion of Blood and drank it, causing his vampiric powers to recede. Morgan took the stairs down to the floor. The Nord contractor, along with his muscular Redguard bodyguard, was waiting for him. The Nord in fine clothes shook Morgan's hand, greeting the vampire. Morgan greeted him back. The Nord asked how the Emperor was, if he was more paranoid than ever. He said that he hoped not, since the war was going pretty bad. However he mentioned that didn't mean they would lose business. The contractor asked about the Khajiit. Morgan smirked, saying that the Khajiit wouldn't last a minute with him in open combat. The Nord chuckled, since their friends didn't call Morgan the Reaper of Cheydinhal for nothing. The vampire pointed at a box filled with septims, he told the Nord the payment awaited there. He thanked the Imperial, and said he would return the favor in Cidhna Mine. The Nord then ordered his big brute of a Redguard to drag the box outside to the carriage. The contractor bowed and left with his bodyguard. Morgan muttered, saying that he needed to go to Markarth to save a certain person. Days later Morgan arrived just outside of Markarth. He also brought a massive purse of septims in hopes of bailing the asset out. He muttered to himself about the money giving the Jarl an incentive. He decided to enter the city. He commented on nothing changing in city of granite. Morgan entered the Understone Keep, where the Jarl resided. He noticed that there were a lot of guards patrolling the dwarven gate, he wondered what was going on. Morgan approached Jarl Thongvor Silver-Blood. The Jarl's housecarl, Yngvar the Singer, asked what his business there was. Morgan ignored him and told the Jarl that he came here to pay the fine for an elf woman falsely incarcerated in Cidhna Mine. He then handed the massive purse of septims to the Jarl's steward, Reburrus Quintilius. Thongvor obviously knew the woman he was talking about. He agreed to set her free but said that there was something important to mention. The vampire asked what it was. Thongvor told Morgan that the elf woman he was looking for had made a run for the local ruin of Nchuand-Zel. He said his men wouldn't even dare to enter that demon-infested place. However he bet that she was still alive, and told the Imperial to hurry up and find her before the Steam Centurions do. He told Reburrus to hand Morgan a key to the ruin and warned him to enter at his own peril. The vampire thanked him and took his leave, entering the ruins. He found them eerily quiet. He muttered to himself about the first time he attempted to capture the nimble elf, found of the good old times. Morgan descended deeper into the ruins. He arrived at the underground city and noticed something. He knew that she was there alright, but he was not sure she could hold off Falmer and angry Centurions all by herself. He sneaked further and spotted a Falmer below him. He dropped on the Falmer as he stabbed it in the skull, before entering the nearby door. Morgan was carefully sneaking through the dungeon while searching for the woman. He noticed a trail of blood. He knew that wasn't good, so he must hurry. Morgan noticed that there were many Falmer in the torture chamber. He used an Ash Shell spell to paralyze the strongest Falmer and finish off the weaker ones. After killing the lesser Falmer, he finished off the Falmer shadowmaster with a stab to the head. There he found the woman he's looking for. The elf told Morgan that he was a little late, it would've been better for him to arrive sooner. Morgan replied, removing the binds from the elf, saying that being a smuggler he had to avoid the authorities and that it took a lot of arrangements. The elf passes out from exhaustion. Morgan heard shouting noises from afar. Morgan cursed, realizing that the last fight must have been noisy. He'd have to sneak out instead, he then carried the elf on his right shoulder as he used his transversals to teleport through a blocked exit while carefully sneaking. There were Falmer everywhere scouring every nook and cranny. After successfully sneaking through countless Falmer, Morgan managed to make it back to the Keep. A guard asked him what was going on. He said that he just saved a woman from getting carved alive. He asked if there was a place to find healing potions. The guard told him to try the Hag's Cure, saying Bothela should help him out. Morgan thanked him and proceeded there. The elder Breton saw the vampire carry the woman inside her shop. She asked what happened. Morgan told her she needed healing and asked if she would help. Bothela agreed and started to gather some healing potions. The Imperial wondered when the Khajiit would show up. Bothela told him that the elf should be fine now, but for her not to overexert herself. Morgan thanked her, the elder Breton then left the two alone in the room. The elf wagered that he needed her for another back massage. The vampire replied, saying he needed her help to turn the tide of the war for the Empire. After fully recovering, Elvali Ramarys, the elf, followed Morgan to the outskirts of Cheydinhal. Morgan's headquarters was an underground cave filled with complete essentials for a living and training quarters built by his subordinates to their greatest extent. Elvali noticed that he was training more recruits. She asked him if he was growing paranoid. They watched the subordinates train. Morgan said that these people who were training were previously street urchins, refugees, the poor and the like. He just gave them a chance to make a living with some training, and a bit of magic. They saw one of the trainers use transversals to travel up to 10 meters. The subordinates had transversals, but is limited to 10 meters and needs 5 seconds to be recast. Morgan and Elvali we're sparring with each other for half an hour until a courier ran into the room. An initiate told Morgan that the Khajiit was now in Solitude, and had asked some townsfolk about them. He asked what his orders were. Morgan told him to send the men to take care of him, but to keep it quiet. Since Skyrim was hostile territory. The initiate left. Elvali asked who the Khajiit was. Morgan said he was some cat who sticks his nose to where it doesn't belong. The elf asked Morgan how the trio was coming along. The Imperial said it was going good, but the shortage of funds was becoming a problem. He then told her to prepare, as they were going to visit the Emperor soon. Morgan and Elvali arrived at the White-Gold Tower a few days later. Morgan told the soldiers guarding the entrance that they were there to see the Emperor. The soldier recognized Morgan from his last visit to the White-Gold Tower. He let them in and said the Emperor was in his study. The whole city was a little uneasy. In the last week everyone that was rumored to have been supporters of Daric, the Nords or the Forebears was hung. Their corpses still covered the graveyard around the Tower. Morgan commented on the dead, saying that was what happened to those who opposed the Empire, even in their minds. He told Elvali that it was best not to get on his bad side. They followed the Imperial Soldier. The Soldier brought them to the Study. The door was half open and the Emperor was in his desk looking over reports. The soldier told Augustus that Morgan was here. The Emperor told them to come in, he sounded tired. Elvali asked Augustus if he was alright, since he looked very exhausted, expressing concern for him. Morgan suggested that he lend some of his best men to keep the Emperor safe. Augustus told them that the reports on his desk were keeping him up, that it was nothing to worry about. He told Morgan that the Penitus Oculatus were his guards, but admitted that when Ortius Civello defected to Daric's forces he took many of the Penitus Oculatus with him. The vampire nodded, then asked what the Emperor would ask of them. He though for a second. He told Morgan to bring over some men, and he could give them the Ebony weapons and armor that he smuggled to Cyrodiil. Augustus then asked how the whole Khajiit thing was going. The vampire said that if the Khajiit even dozed off for a moment, that his men would not hesitate to end him if he is found. He said the best thing was the cat's cluelessness to where he was. He said he'd send men at his request, then asked if there was anything else. The Emperor said to just keep smuggling and using subterfuge to undermine Daric and his allies. Morgan said he'd send a new leter once he opened new trump cards. Morgan and Elvali bowed before the Emperor before they left. Elvali asked how they were going to undermine Daric and his allies, as they walked the halls. He said that Skyrim was the perfect breeding ground for this kind of activity. He said he knew just to person to aid them. He contacted his friend to aid in his operations in Skyrim, and soon his friend joined the smuggling caravans in the province. They left the Imperial City and some time later Morgan sent another letter to the Emperor, along with 100 men to protect him. The letter told Augustus of the zealotry and loyalty of the men, how they were willing to sacrifice themselves for his safety. They aided the remainder of the Penitus Oculatus in keeping the Emperor safe. Despite Morgan's efforts the war continued in favor of the rebels. The vampire decided that it was best to abandon the Emperor. He focused on the Khajiit that was still hunting him and started to attack his smuggling caravans. He stopped his smuggling operation from Skyrim when the Nords learned of them. Going into hiding, to escape the Khajiit, he left Elvali in charge of most of his forces. He also left her the assignment of killing the Khajiit, as he knew that since the two of them shared some history the Khajiit might drop his guard around her. Especially if she faked betraying her master and joined up the with the vengeful Khajiit. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Nightblades Category:Vampires Category:Blackhearts Category:Deceased